An Acquired Taste
by MizzSpiegel
Summary: An affair is much like a fine wine. Most certainly an acquired taste.
1. Default Chapter

"An Acquired Taste"

ChiChi raised herself up on her elbow so that she was hovering inches from Goku's face. Giving her a soft smile, he leaned forward and whispered soft nothings into her ear. She giggled childishly and kissed up his neck to his mouth where she promptly inserted her tongue. Goku brought his hand up and rested it on the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. He opened his eyes and met her steady gaze. They seemed to smile for a second and ChiChi was astonished at the maliciousness of them. He bit down hard on her tongue and she drew back in a yelp of pain.

ChiChi put her hand to her mouth and watched in horror as Goku began blurting the loudest most annoying beeping sound she'd ever heard. She leaned forward and did the first thing that came to mind.

ChiChi slammed her first down hard on her alarm clock sitting beside her on the table beside the bed. She leaned forward and put her hand to her mouth. She could taste something salty and discovered that she'd bit her tongue in her sleep while dreaming. She felt beside her on her husband's side of the bed and felt that it was empty.

Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her bare feet into the awaiting slippers just below the bed. She padded her way down the hall to check on Goten and then continued on her way down to the kitchen.

Leaning over the sink in the kitchen, ChiChi turned the knob of hot water and let it run for a moment before she began spitting into the stream of water. She waited until the last of the red could be seen in her saliva was gone before washing her hands and turning the water off. She sighed loudly and turned to look out the window, which was open and letting in a chill breeze. She shivered slightly as she moved to close the window, but as she did so a piece of paper caught her eye.

Picking it up, she read:

Good morning ChiChi 

_Me and Vegeta went out to pratice alittle bit._

_i dont no wen we will b back, but leave out sum food on _

_the doorstep for me. _

_XOXO_

_Goku_

ChiChi stifled a sob as her son walked into the room. Goten sat himself down on one of the barstools next to the counter and looked up at her with tired, drooping eyes. She faked a smile and patted his head.

"So, what'll ya' have for breakfast, munchkin?"

Goten shrugged and said "Iunno.. aren't you and dad supposed to be doing something today? A lunch date?"

"My, aren't you perceptive. Yes.. we were, but dad's busy with training today." She shrugged, hoping that would end the conversation and put her son's overactive pursuit of justice to rest.

"Mom, isn't that the third time this month? You should start putting your foot down. That's what my girl always does with me. Me and dad, we're a lot alike. You gotta remind us of stuff or we'll forget. If you want me to go find him, I will."

She shook her head almost violently and said "Don't worry about it, Goten. Thanks, but I don't really need the help of my 15-year-old son with my husband." And in a sweeter tone she offered "So, what about that breakfast?"

He gave her a look of disgust and got up off his stool. He towered above her, and was only getting taller. However, ChiChi was used to this kind of attitude from both her husband and eldest son Gohan, now married toVidel and out of the house. Instead of moving toward he, he backed up into a cabinet and turned around to open it. After skimming the labels of various boxes with his fingers, he tapped the one he wanted and grabbed it out of the cabinet.

"Cap'n Crunch. That's my choice, mom. Why don't you go wallow in self pity over at Bulma's or something?"

"You have no right to say something like that!" She stormed out of the kitchen flinging her hands into the air.

ChiChi's lower lip trembled as she slowly padded her way back up the stairs into her room where she broke down into ugly sobs that she let no one but herself see.

How pathetic could one housewife possibly get? First, her husband leaves her in the middle of the night to go train with his best friend, and now her son, the supposedly understanding one, is treating her like some kind of whimpering dog that's shying away from her own husband.

ChiChi hadn't quite been the same since Gohan got married and moved out. She was determined to keep Goten a baby as long as she could possibly do so. The transition of not having Gohan around anymore had obviously been effecting Goku as well. He barely even looked at ChiChi anymore.

How long had it been since they made love? Six.. seven months? ChiChi lost track of the days, and it was true. She did spend a good amount of her time crying into the arms of Bulma, her best friend and wife of Vegeta. Bulma was used to this neglect, Vegeta had never been much of a family man, but she heard that they had incredible sex. Which was more than ChiChi could say for her and Goku's relationship.

When did she become such a wimp? Why is it that she can't even find it within her to tell Goku exactly when she's feeling even the least bit upset anymore? What's missing? Is it the sex? Is it Gohan? Is it her age? Saiyans don't age nearly as fast as regular humans.. maybe she's getting too ugly because of her age?!

No.. Goku was shallow, but never that bad.

ChiChi wiped the last of the tears away from her cheeks and shrugged off her bathrobe. She slipped off her slippers and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the bedroom. She watched her reflection as her hand began to trace the wrinkles of age on her face. She ran her hand down her chest and over her breasts, watching them slowly come to life. She smiled a faint smile and stood with a little more confidence.

She was still a beautiful woman.

With a bit more resolve, ChiChi walked across her bedroom and sat down lightly on the still unmade bed. She picked up the phone and dialed the phone number that she did almost every day.

"Hi, Bulma? It's ChiChi. I'm coming over. I'll be there in a bit. Okay. See you later. Bye."

She placed the receiver down slowly into the cradle and watched her alarm clock tick slowly and quietly. She got up slowly off of the bed and walked into the bathroom, turning the knob of hot water all the way to the left, letting the scalding water run down her arm before turning it back slowly so that it was more comfortable for the rest of her body.

She folded her arms over her chest and furrowed her brow in thought. They had had takeout Chinese food last night. Her fortune said something strange, but she couldn't quite remember it. She racked her brain until it finally came to her.

"Tomorrow, your life will take a dramatic turn."


	2. Chapter 2

An Acquired Taste

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Chapter 2

ChiChi stepped outside and took a deep breath of the fresh autumn air. It smelled wonderful. The trees were brilliant shades of orange and purple and yellow, although some still hung to the green that they had been with all summer long. She paused for a moment to listen to the silence and seclusion of where she resided. It used to bother her that they had to live in the middle of nowhere, but in her old age, she had grown to rather enjoy it. She sighed dramatically and smiled to herself. _So what if I'm old? I've still got this body, don't I? _

At that, she reached up to the sky and felt the stretch throughout her entire body. She strolled to her car and opened the door. Before getting it, she took one last whiff of the air and laughed out loud to the trees. "Have a good day!"

As she drove, ChiChi felt her depression melting away. She wondered why. It usually took two or three strong cups of coffee in Bulma's powerful embrace before she felt herself again. Or close to herself. She didn't know who 'herself' was anymore. She felt as though she needed to do something spontaneous and exciting. But what? What was there to do that she hadn't already experienced with Goku by her side? Was that what was wrong? She needed to do something by herself for once? She wanted to laugh out loud at the thought. But then she shuddered because she realized that she really was fearful of doing anything without Goku by her side. The more she thought about it, the more ChiChi realized that she rarely ever did anything short of driving back and forth between Bulma's house and her own without Goku.

She frowned in thought as she pulled into the lot in front of Capsule Corp. Bulma heard the car pull up, but she didn't hear the familiar car door slam as the distraught ChiChi marched up to her house and practically bowled down the door. No, this morning, Bulma had to look out the window to see what was taking ChiChi so long. When she looked out the window and saw ChiChi sitting in her car motionless, she hurried down the stairs and out the door.

The first thing Bulma thought to do was wrench the door open and hoist her friend from her car, but she decided to react more calmly and rationally. She timidly knocked on the glass of the car's window and saw ChiChi jump in her seat and look up at Bulma rather discombobulated. ChiChi chuckled up at her friend and opened the door slowly so she wouldn't slam it into Bulma who was glued to the spot.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

"ChiChi.. what happened to you? You sounded so upset on the phone. Well, you weren't crying hysterically this time, which I guess means improvement, but still.."

"Bulma.. I'm fine. I'm fine!" ChiChi beamed and stepped away from her car so that she could shut the door and take her friend back inside. Once inside, ChiChi sat Bulma down at a table and proceeded to make herself at home. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of iced tea. She then went to the cupboard above the kitchen sink and grabbed two glasses out of it. She sat them down on the table and filled each one, passing one off to Bulma who took it and put it to her lips but forgot to drink any before putting it back down on the table.

"So.. if you're no longer depressed, then what happened on the car ride over? I mean, you're never like this. Look at me, I'm in shock! Me! Bulma Briefs!" Bulma shook her head absently and finally took a sip of her tea, letting the bitter after taste linger.

ChiChi took a long draught from her tea and swallowed it all down. "Well, I decided that I won't be upset over Goku anymore. If he wants me, then he can come to me. I refuse to be part of this little game he's been playing anymore." Bulma made no attempt to hide the look of amusement that obviously played over her face, because ChiChi retorted, a little louder than she meant to, "It's true! Take me seriously, Bulma, I mean it!"

Bulma sighed and set her glass down. "I know you do, but you always say this, ChiChi. What makes you think things will change this time? I mean, the man eats, breathes, and sleeps training. You're getting older and he doesn't know how to handle that. Lord knows you don't look your age, you lucky skank," Bulma chuckled at her friend and continued, "But your overall personality has matured so much that Goku doesn't know how to handle it. Vegeta's always been an old man at heart, so this whole transition hasn't been so hard on us." Bulma looked exasperated as she said it, but ChiChi envied her all the same.

"Well, I suppose that's true, but, don't you think he should embrace me in my old age? Learn from me? Do something? I just don't know how to get his attention anymore." ChiChi slumped again, her depression returning.

Bulma knew what was happening and quickly tried to remedy it, "ChiChi, cheer up. It's Goku for crying out loud. The man hasn't exactly been known for his intellect. Well, he hasn't been known for much else than rippling muscles and stupid compassion."

ChiChi heaved a sigh. "You're right. I married an idiot." She looked up at her friend and gave out a laugh. "You know, though. I feel like doing something independent from Goku. I mean, not like shopping or coming here or anything, but.. going on a trip somewhere. That sounds like it could be fun." ChiChi looked up at her friend.

Bulma stared across the table at ChiChi. "You've gone insane. Utterly mad. You've never done ANYthing without Goku by your side, why do you think you can now? If anything, you're more vulnerable. No, I won't have this, ChiChi." Bulma crossed her arms defiantly and looked away from ChiChi.

"Who the hell died and made you my keeper? You're my best friend, Bulma, not my mother. Besides, if you're so worried, why don't you come with me?"

Bulma shook her head. "Nuh uh. No, ChiChi! You're not dragging me into this."

"Fine, then let me go on my own and be my best friend and just help me out if I need it!"

"No way am I letting you do that either!"

"Then what!"

"Then.. Trunks is going with you!"

ChiChi opened her mouth to spit something back but couldn't find her voice. "What? Really? But.. how can he possibly agree to that?"

Bulma scoffed. "He doesn't agree, he'll do as I say."

ChiChi fell silent for a moment. "Fine, then if you can get him to come with me, then will you be ok with me going off all by my little lonesome somewhere without my husband? Remember him? The one who's been neglecting his wife ever since his eldest son moved out of the house? Yeah, you're supposed to be helping, not making things worse." ChiChi propped her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands. She took several deep breaths and looked up at Bulma whose cheeks were tear-streaked.

"I just worry about you. You know that. I love you like a sister and I want only the best for you." Bulma's shoulders shook slightly but regained her composure and wiped the tears away. "Besides, Trunks is such a deadbeat, he needs to leave the house every once in a while. Supervised." Bulma spat the last sentence bitterly and looked over at ChiChi.

"Yeah. All right, then. Where will we go?"

"Well, I suppose the two of you can figure that out together, can't you?"

They smiled at each other, embracing each other emotionally. They had long since stopped needing to show their friendship through physical terms, although they never missed the opportunity to hug each other. The knew each other as well as they knew themselves and they felt as though nothing could tear them apart. Nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

An Acquired Taste

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Chapter 3

ChiChi timidly approached Trunks' bedroom door. On it were signs that said such things as "Keep Out" and "Major Mess Inside". ChiChi thought that it was completely juvenile but couldn't help but laugh to herself about it. Goten had the same signs on his door at home. How much their sons were alike, thought ChiChi. After having given it more thought, ChiChi regretted more and more about saying yes to going with Trunks. It would most assuredly be too late to go back now, lest she give Bulma the satisfaction of being right. She decided to look at it as going on a vacation with a close family member.

ChiChi reached the door and brought her fist up to knock, but before she got a chance to, the door swung open and Trunks nearly bowled her over on his way out.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry, ChiChi!" He reached down to help her up. "I didn't know you were standing there. You should've knocked." Trunks looked at her apologetically as he brushed off her shoulder.

ChiChi's skin prickled at his touch. "Uh, yeah. It's no problem. I may be old, but I'm not old enough to break a hip just yet!" She let out a pathetic laugh as she heard her body screaming at her in its pain. She dared not take a step for fear of limping in front of Trunks. She couldn't discredit her claim, after all.

"So, what brought you to my door anyway?" Trunks inquired, his curiosity obviously piqued. ChiChi looked blankly up into his face. Since when had he gotten so handsome? ChiChi didn't remember him being so tall or rugged before. Goten and Trunks had been playmates for so long, she was so used to seeing the boyish face, filled with excitement and glee. But the man standing before her now was quite obviously weathered and mature. And muscular. And handsome. And sexy. And.. gorgeous.

Suddenly remembering what she had come to ask, ChiChi said, "Oh, right!" She chuckled weakly, "Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind.. well, you know, just kind of.. going.. on a trip with me. I mean, you don't have to or anything, I was just.. well, you know.. hah!" ChiChi blushed crimson and turned away, busying her in fussing with her hair.

Trunks gaped at her. "What? Why? Am I in trouble? Did my mom put you up to this? I've been totally truthful with her, honest!" Trunks suddenly looked ten years younger.

ChiChi laughed out loud. She felt silly. Of course this boy wasn't all those things. Just because he looked like a grown adult didn't make him one. Besides, since when did she find anyone but Goku attractive anyway?

ChiChi took a deep breath and regained her composure. Besides, she was practically his aunt. She shouldn't be thinking such things anyway. "Don't worry, Trunks, your mom didn't send me, I promise." She smiled at him. "She just doesn't believe that I can go on a trip without Goku. Well, there's that, and she doesn't trust me on my own anyway. So, I kind of promised her that I'd take you along with me. Would you mind? I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience. You can choose where we go, even."

ChiChi felt better and even more so when Trunks visibly relaxed and smiled wider. "Anywhere?" He tried. Tempting fate, no doubt. But ChiChi needed his company so she gave in and nodded, gravely.

"Anywhere."

"Nudey beach?" Trunks said with a straight face, although ChiChi saw the laughter in his eyes. He was playing with her. What a presumptuous thing to do! He knew her relationship with his mother.

ChiChi decided that two could play that game. "If that's what you want, then that's where we'll go. I'll go ahead and make reservations, then." She turned to leave.

Trunks hesitated before saying, "Wait!" ChiChi turned to face him again. "My mom would kill me, you know that. How about a nice mountain retreat somewhere? Awesome snowboarding this time of year, I'll bet. I'm sure we could get a cabin. Roast some wieners. I think that'll be more acceptable." Trunks' cheeks were tinted slightly.

ChiChi nodded, "I was hoping you were kidding. That sounds like fun, though. I'll definitely relay the plan to your mom." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Another chill up her spine. More fleeting excitement. She cleared her throat authoritatively and said, "Well, I suppose I'd better get home before the boys' stomachs eat themselves. I'll call you when I have more information, all right?"

Trunks nodded at her and said, "Sounds good. Bye ChiChi."

He hugged her. She hugged him back.

She watched him step into his room and shut the door softly behind him. She turned around slowly and hugged herself. She hadn't felt so excited by a man's touch since her newlywed days with Goku. It was slightly disconcerting, yet she couldn't keep the smile that crept across her face from spreading. She felt wonderful.

Suddenly her mind was swimming with wonderful, horrible fantasies.


	4. Chapter 4

An Acquired Taste

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 4

"So, a romantic mountain retreat, hm?" Bulma nudged ChiChi in the gut and made her stumble back a few feet. ChiChi looked up at her expecting her to be angry.

"No, it is not!" ChiChi raised her voice higher than it needed to have gone. Bulma laughed at her and patted ChiChi's shoulder.

"Now now, I just have to know that you won't be making any moves on my son. I know how you work, you ho." ChiChi started at her, her mouth hanging slightly open. Did she know? No, how could she? Then again, she'd always been good at figuring things like this out. What if she knew? She can't.

"Well, so long as you don't ask my son out on a date while I'm away, I'm sure we'll be fine." ChiChi winked at Bulma who laughed again. The entire thing was terribly amusing to her apparently. Bulma wrapped an arm around ChiChi's shoulders and pulled her into a friendly embrace. The same place Trunks had hugged her. She felt a chill run up and down her spine thinking about it.

"Ok, well, I've made the arrangements and the two of you are to leave tomorrow morning. Be sure to tell Goku. He may wonder why he has to order out every night without you there." Bulma joked and pecked ChiChi on the cheek.

"Yeah.. maybe he'll notice, hm? I don't think he'll be home tonight, though. I'll write him a note I suppose." ChiChi looked down at the ground and attempted to stem the tears that were inevitably about to fall.

Bulma loosened her grip on ChiChi's shoulders. She had struck a nerve and felt bad about it. "Hey, calm down. You know, I'm sure he's just going through a phase. You know those Saiyan men; they have weird phases just like the rest of us. Theirs are just more unpredictable and odd. Very odd." Bulma furrowed her brow. ChiChi laughed. She must have been recalling a memory of Vegeta.

"True, but Goku's not even like a regular Saiyan. He's just.. weird. I don't know what to do about him. But oh well. I'm going on this trip to get away from that, so that's what I'm going to do. Even if I have to take some of your baggage along with me." ChiChi nudged Bulma who beamed at her.

"You practically jumped out of your chair at my offer! I don't want to hear it, lady. You'll have a good time or Trunks gets it. How's that for a threat?" ChiChi backed away with a horrified look on her face. After a few seconds the two women burst into laughter.

"What's so funny down here? Am I going to be stuck in the mountains with a crazy lady after all?"

ChiChi and Bulma looked up to see Trunks descending the stairs with a suitcase. "Trunks" they said in unison.

"Why're you already packed? You're not leaving until tomorrow, dummy." Bulma nosed.

"I dunno, I felt like getting it done now. Is that so wrong, mom? I'm being an overachiever, you shouldn't discourage it this late in the game." Trunks prodded his mother and set his bag down beside the front door. "Besides, this way if I wake up late, which is very feasible, I don't have to rush around and throw stuff in the bag and end up looking like my mother dressed me in the dark."

Bulma laughed, "Hey, that was funny and you know it!" Trunks smiled at her and walked back towards the staircase. Before he went up, he turned to ChiChi, who had been unusually quiet and said, "I really can't wait. We'll have tons of fun."

ChiChi blushed. Oh geez. Don't blush, you idiot. "Yeah, otherwise your mom will take away your gold credit card, you spoiled brat." God, ChiChi, that sounded dumb. You're not in elementary school for crying out loud!

Trunks just smiled and walked up the stairs. They heard his door shut in the distance and Bulma turned to look at ChiChi who had her cheeks under control now.

"That sounded dumb."

ChiChi stuck her tongue out. "I've been married to Goku, so you'll have to excuse the regression." They laughed again.

ChiChi glanced at the clock and her face dropped. It was time to leave. She looked over at Bulma who also looked suddenly sullen.

ChiChi decided at one last stab of comedy, "Hey, cheer up, at least you'll be getting some tonight." Bulma smiled sympathetically. No, that's not what I meant. She added, "Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky, too." She laughed loudly. Too loud. Damn it, ChiChi.

Bulma pulled her friend into a hug and let her go. She kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips.

"If you're going to do that while I'm not around, the least you could do is film it for me." Vegeta's harsh voice cut through their friendly moment and they turned to see him. He had sweat stains everywhere and his hair was dirty and matted. Bulma's face showed her disgust completely.

"I'll have you know that I refuse to sleep with anyone who smells as rank as you do. And that will be _after_ your shower, too." Bulma gave ChiChi a nudge toward the door. ChiChi took the hint and opened the door.

Before leaving, ChiChi wondered aloud, "If you're here, where's Goku?" She stepped out into the night and heard Vegeta grunt something about Goku being at home wondering where his woman is and why the dinner isn't on the table. ChiChi rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. She walked to her and got in. After sitting there for a moment, contemplating everything that had gone on that day, she turned the car on and drove home.

Sure enough, Goku was there waiting for her to make dinner. She spoke no more than four words to him that night and ended up getting no luckier than she had been for the past couple of months. She didn't let herself get depressed. In fact, she didn't even have to try to cheer herself up. She thought of Trunks and slept peacefully. Fortunately, she wouldn't remember the dream she had with him in it the next morning. She would probably be too disturbed to face him. Then again.. maybe not.


	5. Chapter 5

An Acquired Taste

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 5

ChiChi hummed to herself happily as she threw clothes into an open duffel bag at the foot of her bed. Goku had gone out to train bright and early and ChiChi had once again awoken by herself. But this morning ChiChi had hardly realize her husband's absence. She had practically jumped out of bed and into the shower.

Every piece of clothing in her closet was strewn across her room as ChiChi rifled through every drawer in her dresser looking for the right clothes. She put off picking out under garments. She knew it was ridiculous to get so excited about what to wear, especially under garments. But what if something happened and she wasn't matching…

"No, stop it!" ChiChi put her hand to her face in embarrassment and felt her cheeks hot against her palm. "Why am I getting so excited? This is my best friend's son for crying out loud!" Nevertheless, she chose what she thought to be her sexiest pair of panties and bra and tossed them in the bottom corner of the bag.

ChiChi wandered into the bathroom and wondered if she should bring some bubble bath. She finally thought better of it and got the bare essentials. She grabbed towels and blankets and pillows in case there were none wherever they were going. She secretly hoped there wouldn't be any and Trunks would have to cuddle up next to her for warmth. She giggled and zipped up her bag.

Skipping down the stairs, ChiChi barely missed knocking her son over in the kitchen as she waltzed out the door and threw her bag into the backseat of her car. Goten cocked a brow and watched his mother as though she were insane.

"Why are you so excited about going on a trip with Bulma? You're with her all the time anyway." He took a bite of the apple in his hand and continued staring with the same perplexed look. ChiChi laughed loudly.

"Well, I'm just excited about getting out of here and some place new, you know? I mean, it's been forever since your father did anything like this for me, it's good to know someone is, huh?" She grabbed Goten by the shoulders and stood on her toes to peck him on the cheek. She smiled at him lovingly and reached up to smooth out his hair. He caught her arm and lightly pushed her away.

"That mop is just the way I want it, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to 'fix' it." He smiled at his mother and then said, "Get going, I have to go to school anyway." ChiChi nodded and gave him one last peck on the cheek before turning and walking to her car.

Before she got in, she called, "Love you, dear. Tell your father where I'm at, he didn't seem to hear me when I explained it last night. I don't know when I'll be back, so.. well, there's money on the table for pizza and take out. See you in a week or so. Bye sweetie!" She got into her car and drove off leaving Goten behind. Goten smiled and sighed, shaking his head and walked slowly back inside.

As ChiChi drove into the Capsule Corp. lot, she saw Bulma and Trunks waiting for her outside. She smiled wide as she turned off the car and got out. "Hey!" She waved enthusiastically and opened the back door to grab her luggage. Before she knew it, though, Trunks was standing behind her pulling her back.

"Hey, whoa, lemme get that, Mrs. Son. I'm sure it's heavy. Don't women always over pack?" He smiled at her and grabbed her duffel.

"Mrs. Son? Why so formal? Call me ChiChi like usual." ChiChi was slightly disappointed about the formality of it all. She wanted to be an equal with Trunks. She wanted him to be comfortable around her. Very comfortable.

Trunks shrugged, "Oh.. yeah, sorry. I guess I'm a little nervous is all." He grinned sheepishly and walked back over to his mother who ruffled his hair and kissed him on the cheek. ChiChi made her way over to Bulma and hugged her.

"See you in a week or so. Have a good time you two, and be good, Trunks. You treat her with respect, y'hear?" Bulma glared at Trunks. ChiChi laughed and hugged her friend.

"I promise I'll keep him in line." She gave Bulma a kiss on the cheek and released her. She nodded and turned toward the house.

"Have a good time, you two!" With that, Bulma walked into the house and shut the door. They heard Vegeta shouting faintly and Bulma laughing. ChiChi stiffened and turned toward Trunks who was also a little tense.

"Uh.. this is awkward. I figured they'd at least wait until we were off the property to start their week-long sexcapade." ChiChi smiled awkwardly and walked over to his car.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time, then." She was about to open her door when Trunks ran up and did it for her.

"You know, you're making it awful difficult for me to be a gentleman at all." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Sorry, I'm not used to it, I guess." She got in and waited for him to get in on the other side of her. When they were both secured in their seats, she asked, "So, you do know where we're going, don't you? I don't want you being like a typical man and not asking for directions when we're lost." Trunks gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. I've got just the right amount of estrogen to ask for directions when I need to." ChiChi laughed and Trunks turned onto the main street and pulled away from his parents' house.

The drive was a long one and although ChiChi felt compelled to stay awake, she found herself drifting off to sleep on more than one occasion. Near midday, Trunks shook her gently awake to ask her where she wanted to stop for lunch.

"Oh, well, actually, if it's ok with you I packed a picnic lunch for the both of us. I realize you probably have more money on you than I've ever seen in my life, but if you don't mind…" ChiChi timidly said, trying to stifle a yawn. Trunks laughed loudly and found a lovely, quaint park for them to eat their picnic lunch in.

It took ChiChi a few minutes to find the perfect spot to lay out the blanket she had packed and then a moment longer to set up what she had brought for them to eat. "It's not much, but I imagine it tastes all right." Trunks smiled and sat down opposite of her on the blanket.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I can pretty much guarantee it's better than my mom's cooking. I mean, she usually has a housekeeper do the cooking anyway, so this is pretty special for me. Thanks." Trunks reached over and gave her hand a little squeeze.

ChiChi smiled and slowly retracted her hand. She grabbed her plate and fork and began serving herself. Trunks waited for her to finish and then took his own portion, which happened to be the rest of the food that she had packed. "Man, you saiyans really can eat, huh?" ChiChi laughed as Trunks' face reddened slightly. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm used to feeding Goku and Goten, remember? And at one point, Gohan was at home, too. _That_ was insane, so this was nothing."

"Heh, thanks. I never can tell how people will react to how much I can put away in one sitting. I should've known that you'd be different."

ChiChi put her plate down and leaned over to hug Trunks. She didn't know why she was doing it, she just felt a strange urge to touch him. And to her further surprise, Trunks hugged her back, tightly. She didn't know what to do, and apparently he didn't either. They ended up staying in each other's arms for quite a few moments before a few kids went running passed them jeering and laughing. They both let go at the same time and went back to their food quietly.

This was going to be a crazy, hormone-driven weekend. ChiChi didn't know what she would do, she just knew that she was bound to have fun.


End file.
